Our Destiny
by Autumn2day
Summary: [UPDATE CHAP 2] Bagaimana bisa Oh Sehun yang notaben seminggu yang lalu genap berusia 20 Tahun tiba - tiba saja mempunyai seorang anak bernama Ziyu berusia 5 Tahun! SehunxLuhan! HunHan with ChanBaek Couple ! Mpreg! Yaoi! boyslove! Abis baca wajib review
1. chapter 1

Hidup ini penuh dengan ujian – ujian yang membuat hati menjadi lebih tegar dari sebelumnya. Tapi entah mengapa cobaan ini terasa yang berat untuk pemuda berusia 20 tahun dengan tinggi di atas rata – rata itu. Entah apa salah yang ia lakukan dimasa lalu hingga mendapatkan cobaan seperti ini, lagi – pria itu menghela napasnya kasar.

Ia kembali berjongkok – yang sebelumnya juga sudah berjongkok namun ia berdiri lagi untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa membantunya atau mungkin orang tua dari anak ini – menyamakan tinggi anak kecil di hadapannya. Ia menatap mata anak polos di hadapannya dengan tatapan intimidasi andalanya. Tentu saja ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menatap anak laki – laki dengan wajah polosnya dengan tatapan intimidasinya.

"Jadi – katakan jika semua yang kau ucapkan itu suatu kebohongan, adik kecil. Karena – tentu saja AKU TIDAK MEMILIKI SEORANG ANAK SEPERTIMU!! Untuk saat ini –yeah kau pasti mengerti maksudku adik kecil. Usiaku bahkan baru 20 tahun seminggu yang lalu, aku tidak mungkin memiliki anak seusia mu kan?"

Seolah meminta persetujuan dari anak bermata rusa itu namun tentu saja namanya juga anak baru berusia 5 tahun mana mengerti apa yang dikatakan Ayahnya itu. Ya, sekitar 15 menit yang lalu anak laki – laki ini menghampiri seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan ayahnya karena ia sedang tersesat di entah dia sendiri juga tidak tahu ada dimana ini.

"Ayah, Ziyu lapar. Ayo beli makanan." Rajuk anak laki –laki itu tanpa memperdulikan kalimat yang panjang lebar terlontar dari mulut ayahnya.

Pria yang mirip ayahnya itu hanya menghembuskan napasnya kasar lalu mengacak surainya kesal. Ia baru saja ingin berjalan menuju rumahnya selepas ia menempuh ilmu di Kyunghee University namun setelah 10 menit ia berjalan tiba – tiba seorang anak kecil memeluk kakinya erat seraya memekik kata "Ayah!" dan tentu saja membuatnya kaget setengah mati karena ini masih di wilayah sekitar kampusnya. Bisa rusak reputasinya sebagai pria terkeren di kampus telah memiliki seorang anak berusia 5 tahun.

"Ayah!" pekiknya lagi ketika ayahnya tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Mendengar teriakan bocah di hadapannya ia berdecak kesal. "Siapa namamu?"

"Oh Ziyu tentu saja! Ayah lupa dengan namaku?!"

"Hey! Jangan mengarang memakai margaku!"

"Ziyu tidak mengarang ayah! Ayah sendiri yang memberi nama Ziyu."

Mata Ziyu mulai berkaca – kaca. Kenapa ayahnya dengan cepat melupakannya padahal baru tadi pagi ayahnya memberi pelukan hangatnya.

"Ck! Jangan menangis disini, dimana rumahmu biar ku antar." Pria itu bangkit dan siap untuk berjalan namun tiba – tiba tangannya di genggam erat oleh anak mungil itu.

"Kenapa bertanya pada Ziyu? Ayah pasti lebih tahu." Pria itu mengelus dadanya pelan. Mencoba bersabar dengan apa yang dikatakan anak kecil yang sedang menggenggam sebelah tangannya.

Selintas ada ide jahat di otak cerdasnya. Ia menyeringai licik.

"Hey, katamu kau lapar kan?" Tanyanya dengan menaik – turunkan alis tebalnya. Dan tentu saja anak itu dengan semangatnya mengangguk. Senyum licik itu semakin lebar diwajah tampannya.

"Ayo kita pergi ke restoran yang enak!"

 **Present**

 **Our Destiny**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Ziyu**

 **Haowen**

 **YAOI! MPREG!**

Oh Sehun berjalan santai seraya bersiul – siul dengan riang –pria itu telah terbebas oleh makhluk kecil pengganggu yang kapan saja bisa menghancurkan reputasinya. Apalagi jika ibunya mengetahui bocah kecil yang sangat pandai mengarang bebas itu, bisa – bisa ia di telan kembali ke perut ibunya – oke cukup berlebihan, mungkin saja di gantung di pohon kacang hijau.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju halaman rumahnya. Udara saat ini sangat dingin karena sudah hampir memasuki musim dingin, Sehun berfikir untuk berselimut hangat di kamarnya dan pasti ibunya menghampirinya seraya membawa segelas cokelat hangat. membayangkan itu cukup membuat Sehun seperti orang gila karena tersenyum sendiri.

Ia masuk kedalam rumah dan disambut oleh ibunya.

"Hari ini sangat dingin, bu." Keluhnya. Maklum saja Sehun sangat manja kepada ibunya karena sudah hampir 11 tahun dia hidup dengan ibunya. Jangan tanyakan pria brengsek – yang sialnya ayah kandungnya berada dimana. Bahkan ia berharap orang itu sudah mati sekarang.

Wanita paru baya itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya yang baru saja dewasa. Ibu Sehun memeluk anak semata wayangnya erat.

"Apa sudah hangat?"

Sehun hanya menggangguk, "Tapi lebih hangat lagi jika ibu membawakan segelas cokelat hangat untukku." Pintanya tak lupa dengan senyuman mautnya yang mampu membuat ibunya terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah – baiklah, naik ke kamarmu. Akan ibu antarkan cokelatnya."

Sehun mengecup pipi ibunya. "Terima kasih, bu."

Setelah itu Sehun berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai. Hanya cukup dengan ibunya saja ia sudah sangat sebahagia ini.

Sehun melempar tasnya asal ke tempat tidur. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi air hangat dengan aromatherapy mungkin untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Hanya perlu 10 menit Sehun sudah lengkap dengan pakaian hangatnya. Sambil menunggu ibunya datang, Sehun lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan beberapa tugas kuliahnya.

Membuka laptopnya dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Tak lama suara pintu kamarnya berdenyit tanda seseorang membukanya dan sudah ia duga pasti ibunya lah yang datang membawakan segelas cokelat hangat kesukaannya.

"Ib – "

"Turun sekarang Oh Sehun."

"- u"

Ibu Sehun keluar dari kamar Sehun cepat. Pria itu mengeryit heran menatap kepergiaan sang ibu yang terburu – buru.

Kira Sehun ibunya mengantarkan segelas cokelat namun semua ekspetasinya hilang ketika ibunya masuk dengan wajah datarnya dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat turun belum lagi ibunya memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya. Kemungkinan besar ia dalam masalah besar.

Tak mau membuat ibu semakin marah, akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk turun dan melihat sendiri ada apa yang terjadi di bawah.

Baru saja Sehun ingin melangkahkan kakinya turun tangga namun suara anak kecil yang ia kenal sungguh menghentikan langkahnya. Yah, suara cempreng yang menyebalkan itu seperti merajuk pada ibunya.

"Ziyu kedinginan, Nek~"

Deg

Dugaannya tepat! Tapi bagaimana bisa bocah itu sampai di rumahnya. Buru – buru ia menuruni tangga dan mendapati Ziyu – bocah yang ia tinggalkan dengan cara berpura – pura ingin ke toilet lantas malah pergi lewat pintu belakang sebuah restoran.

"Ayah!!" Pekik Ziyu ketika mendapati sang ayah sedang berdiri dengan wajah melongonya. Ibu Sehun pun langsung menoleh ke arah Sehun dan mendapat tatapan "manis" untuk putra semata wayangnya.

"Kemarilah Sehun." Perintah mutlak dari sang ibu dengan nada lembutnya. Wanita itu mencoba bersabar atas kelakuan anaknya yang memang sedari dulu sudah berandalan.

Dengan nurutnya Sehun menghampiri ibunya sambil menghelakan napasnya kasar dan duduk disampingnya. – cobaan apa lagi ini?

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan ini Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mendesah pasrah. Ia bingung untuk menjelaskannya karena ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ia jelaskan kepada ibunya. Ia melirik Ziyu yang menguap lebar.

"Nenek, Ziyu lelah. Ziyu ingin tidur." Rajuk Ziyu. Ibu Sehun tersenyum lembut pada Ziyu lalu menatap Sehun garang.

"Antarkan Ziyu ke kamarmu, Sehun." Perintahnya namun Sehun hanya mengerutkan dahinya tanpa protes. "Kenapa harus kamarku, bu?"

"Dia anakmu Oh Sehun! Cepat antarkan Ziyu!"

Dengan langkah malas ia menggenggam tangan mungil Ziyu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya namun di tengah jalan Ziyu memberontak membuat Sehun berdecak kesal.

"Apa lagi?"

"Gendong~" suara manja itu membuat Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Heol! Anak ini banyak maunya dan begitu manja. Mau tak mau Sehun menggendongnya seperti bayi koala dan lanjut berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ia membaringkan Ziyu yang telah tertidur di ranjangnya dan tak lupa menyelimutinya. Sehun menatap Ziyu sebentar. Saat tertidur seperti ini Ziyu sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat ia kenali, tapi ia lupa siapa. Tak mau ambil pusing Sehun pergi dari kamarnya dan menemui kembali sang ibu di ruang tengah.

"Dia sudah tertidur?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau menyelimutinya kan?" Sehun menggangguk – lagi.

"Penghangat di kamarmu menyala kan?" akhirnya Sehun mendengus kesal. "Tenang saja bu. Semua yang ibu khawatirkan sudah aku lakukan dengan baik terhadap anak itu."

"Jadi – wanita mana yang kau tiduri sehingga Ziyu ada di sini?"

Jujur, Sehun memang brengsek dari usianya 17 tahun. Ia sudah mulai mengenal minuman keras, rokok bahkan seks namun untungnya tidak dengan narkoba.

Pergi ke club selepas pulang sekolah adalah hal wajib. Kenapa Sehun bisa bebas masuk? Karena pemilik club itu adalah sahabat Sehun yang usianya 5 tahun lebih tua darinya. Disana ia akan minum – minum tidak sampai mabuk berat dan menimbulkan curiga pada ibunya.

Kisah perjalanan seksnya? Hanya sekali ia pernah melakukan one night stand bersama seorang wanita yang tidak ia kenal dan juga tak lupa memasang pengaman untuk menghindari hal – hal seperti ini. Dan sialnya kini menimpa dirinya.

"Ibu, jujur saja. Aku tidak pernah – maksudku aku selalu pakai pengaman bu. Dan coba saja ibu pikirkan, proses anak itu tumbuh sampai sebesar itu tidak sebentar, bu. Dia mungkin berusia kurang lebih 5 tahun dan mana mungkin aku melakukan hal bejat pada usiaku 15 tahun?! Itu tidak masuk akal, bu!"

Jelasnya dengan nada frustasi. Ibu Sehun menggangguk – angguk seolah menyetujui pemikiran anaknya. Ibu sehun jadi ingat saat itu putranya masih polos dan belum ternodai oleh pikiran – pikiran kotor remaja SMA.

"Benar juga. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa memanggilmu 'ayah'?" Tanya ibu Sehun dengan wajah penasarannya sedangkan Sehun menunjukan wajah berpikir.

"Hm, entahlah bu. Aku tidak tahu, tiba – tiba saja di jalan ia memeluk kakiku dan memanggilku ayah."

Jelas Sehun apa adanya namun penjelasan Sehun tidak menjawab rasa penasaran sang Ibu.

"Aku ke dapur dulu, aku lapar." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur namun terhenti karena pekikan sang ibu.

"Oh! Ibu tahu Sehun-ah!" pekikan sang ibu mau tak mau membuatnya menoleh ke sumber suara dan rasa curiga pun menghampirinya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Lakukan test DNA!"

"APA?!"

.

.

.

Blank. Kata itulah yang pantas untuk mendeskripsikan pikiran seorang Oh Sehun sekarang. Setelah mau tak mau ia menuruti apa yang ibunya minta yaitu test DNA yang ngomong – ngomong hasilnya akan keluar dua minggu lagi. Dia berharap hasilnya tidak cocok atau pun test itu mengatakan cocok Sehun berharap sekali jika hasilnya hilang di telan bumi.

Demi apapun dia belum siap untuk menjadi seorang ayah. Oh ayolah – Sehun masih ingin bersenang – senang bersama teman – temannya atau tidak dengan wanita. Ini keterlaluan jika masa muda seorang Oh Sehun adalah mengurus anak, sungguh tidak keren.

Dan sialnya anak itu kini berada di hadapannya sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Beberapa hari ini ia tidur di sofa karena tidak mungkin ia tidur seranjang dengan anak itu meskipun kemarin malam anak itu menariknya paksa untuk menemaninya tidur di ranjang.

Anak ini sungguh manja, seperti dirinya mungkin dan ada beberapa sifat anak itu yang sama persis sepertinya. Namun ia akan langsung menggeleng menepis itu semua ketika ia melihat wajahnya yang terlalu imut untuk seukuran anak laki – laki bahkan ia sangsi jika anak ini sebenarnya adalah anak perempuan atau parahnya ia memiliki dua kelamin. Gila!

"Ayah?" panggil anak itu membuat Sehun menaikkan alisnya. Dia masih cukup merasa aneh dengan panggilan itu. Oh siapa juga yang ingin di panggil ayah ketika umurmu baru 20 tahun.

"Apa?" jawabnya seadanya dengan pelan.

"Ziyu haus."

"Disampingmu ada air putih." Sehun beranjak dari kegiatan – ayo perhatikan dia anakmu atau bukan – menuju lemari pakaiannya. Ia rasa badannya butuh mandi air hangat untuk menenangkan pikirannya itu.

Kepala mungil itu menggeleng cepat seolah tak setuju perkataan sang ayah. "Ziyu ingin susu, ayah." Perkataan Ziyu sontak membuat Sehun memutar balik badannya dan memperhatikan wajah penuh memohon dari Ziyu.

Ah iya, anak kecil itu kan masih minum susu untuk pertumbuhannya. Tapi dirumah mana ada susu untuk balita atau susu untuk ukuran anak itu. Sehun juga tidak terlalu suka susu jadinya dirumah sama sekali tidak ada susu.

"Ayo beli susu untukmu." Setidaknya ia tidak akan mendapat pukulan dari sang ibu karena membuat Ziyu menangis lagi.

Ziyu yang mendengar itu pun langsung semangat bangkit dari ranjangnya. Sehun menghela napasnya, mandi sorenya tertunda lagi. Ia balik badan mencari – cari pakaian hangat untuk dirinya dan juga untuk Ziyu. Untuk Ziyu? Memangnya dia punya?

Ia menepuk jidat lebarnya. Lalu otaknya berpikir lagi. Ah dia memang tidak punya baju hangat untuk si kecil Ziyu. Mungkin dia akan mampir untuk membeli pakaian hangat untuk Ziyu. Di dalam lemari ia melihat sebuah syal berwarna merah maroon. Ini syal kesayangannya karena ini adalah hadiah spesial dari orang spesial. Tak masalah jika syal ini di pakai untuk Ziyu.

Sehun memakaikan syal itu melingkar di leher mungil Ziyu. "Aku tidak punya pakaian hangat untukmu karena tubuhmu sangat kecil dan kau pakai syal untuk sementara nanti di supermarket akan ku belikan pakaian hangat untukmu." Ujarnya yang membuat Ziyu tersenyum.

Dengan tatapan polosnya Ziyu menggenggam erat tangan sang Ayah. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil lalu langkah mereka keluar kamar Sehun dan menuju keluar rumah.

Di jalan, udara memang dingin hari ini dan itu tidak menyurutkan semangat dari Ziyu karena ia bisa pergi keluar bersama sang ayah apalagi sampai bergandengan tangan seperti ini. Ugh! Romantisnya membuat Ziyu terkikik pelan.

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun melihat gelagat aneh dari anak yang sedang ia genggam tangannya. Ia merasa tangan anak itu semakin lama semakin mendingin.

Ziyu menggeleng pelan dan kembali pada sikap biasanya. Langkah Sehun terhenti dan menatap anak itu yang wajahnya hampir tenggelam akibat lilitan syalnya. Ia menggendong – memeluk tubuh mungil itu setidaknya bisa mengurangi rasa dingin. Yah itulah pikiran Oh Sehun yang mendadak perduli sama anak itu.

Ziyu yang berada di kukungan sang ayah hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya karena bagaimana pun ia juga kedinginan.

Masuk kedalam supermarket, Sehun langsung mengambil keranjang. Tadi ia pikir untuk mengambil trolly dorong dan menaruh Ziyu di dalamnya namun ia urungkan karena ia pikir ia akan berbelanja sebentar dan sedikit saja. Mengingat uang bulanan dari ibunya belum turun untuk bulan ini.

Langkah kaki jenjangnya menuju rak – rak besar berisi semua jenis susu dengan berbagai merek.

"Hei, biasanya kau minum susu yang mana?" Tanyanya. Kepala Ziyu otomatis menoleh ke depan dimana susu – susu itu berjajar namun ia tidak menemukan susu kesukaannya. matanya kemudian mendongkrak menatap sang ayah.

"Ziyu suka susu cokelat."

"Merek apa?"

"Eh tapi Ziyu juga suka susu vanilla sama kayak Haowen hyung." Dahi Sehun berkerut ketika Ziyu menyebutkan nama asing dari mulut mungilnya.

"Haowen hyung? Siapa?"

Wajah bingung Ziyu menatap sang ayah. "Ayah lupa juga dengan Haowen hyung?"

Sehun menghelakan napasnya lalu menggeleng pelan. "Memangnya siapa?"

"Kakak laki – laki Ziyu, Anak pertama Ayah." Dan penjelasan singkat itu membuatnya cukup terkejut. Fakta baru pun terungkap ternyata ia memiliki dua orang anak. meskipun ia penasaran dimana anak pertamanya itu namun Sehun mencoba untuk mengabaikan itu sementara.

"Baiklah, lalu kau mau susu yang mana?"

Pandangan Ziyu pun kembali teralih pada susu di depannya kemudian mata rusanya mencari – cari susu mana yang selalu ia minum.

"Ziyu tidak tahu susu yang mana yang sering Ziyu minum." Lagi, Sehun menghela napasnya kasar. Coba saja ada tester untuk mencoba susu disini satu – satu mungkin itu lebih baik.

Mata Sehun pun menemukan seorang karyawati yang kebetulan sepertinya sedang bertugas di sekitar rak ini.

"Permisi," Sapa Sehun dengan sopan dan jangan lupakan senyum penuh pesona andalannya. Mendadak karyawati itu menjadi gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu, Tuan?" Tanyanya dengan sopan dan suara yang penuh lemah lembut.

"Bisa kah kau tunjukan susu rasa cokelat untuk balita yang paling enak disini?" Karyawati itu berpikir sebentar lalu sontak tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti apa yang pria didepannya ini yang sedang dibutuhkan.

Karyawati itu mengambil susu yang dimaksud dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun. "Susu ini yang paling enak di sini dan juga yang paling banyak di beli selain itu vitamin yang di perlukan untuk anak juga sangat bagus." Terangnya yang membuat Sehun menggangguk dan tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih." Sehun pun menaruh susu itu di keranjangnya. Ia pun menoleh pada Ziyu yang sedang menggeram tak suka pada wanita tadi.

"Kau kenapa? Tak suka susunya?"

"Ayah tidak liat? Susu itu ada pisangnya. Ziyu kan alergi sama pisang!" Ujar Ziyu cukup keras dan menekan kata 'ayah' agar wanita genit di depannya ini berhenti menggoda ayahnya.

Karyawati itu mendesah kecewa ternyata anak di gendongannya ini adalah anaknya dia kira hanya keponakannya. Sehun tersentak lalu melihat kotak susu itu. Oh sial benar saja susu itu cokelat bercampur dengan buah pisang. Kemudian ia kembalikan kotak susu itu pada karyawati.

"Tolong yang hanya rasa cokelat saja." Ujar Sehun menyuruh karyawati itu lagi. Langsung karyawati itu mengambil susu yang murni hanya cokelat saja.

"Yang seperti ini?" Tanyanya. Sehun memperhatikannya dengan seksama kemudian menggangguk merasa pas dengan yang ia inginkan.

"Terima kasih." Sehun tersenyum pada karyawati itu. Ziyu menatap bosan ke arah wanita itu. "Ayah, Ziyu ingin es krim."

Sehun menautkan alisnya. "Yang benar saja. Ini musim dingin tak boleh makan es krim." Langkah panjang Sehun pun terhenti di rak sereal anak.

"Kau suka sereal?" tanyanya pada Ziyu.

Anak bertubuh mungil itu hanya diam. Tak berniat membalas pertanyaan Sehun sebelum keinginannya tercapai. Merajuk eoh?

"Kenapa diam?" Tanya Sehun yang tidak peka atas merajuknya Ziyu dan itu membuat Ziyu semakin gondok – kesal.

"Turun." Bukannya menjawab, Ziyu malah minta turun. Mau tak mau Sehun pun menurutinya karena tangannya juga merasa kebas karena menggendong tubuh mungil itu.

Siapa sangka Ziyu akan langsung berlari ketika ia sudah di turunkan oleh Sehun. Walaupun kakinya mungil tapi kalau masalah lari – berlari atau kabur – kaburan Ziyu adalah jagonya karena ia sering lari – larian ketika ia baru saja selesai mandi atau pun sedang bermain.

"Ziyu!"

Bocah kecil itu masih berlari dengan seringai yang entah dari mana ia belajar. Satu tujuan ia berlari adalah tempat dimana eskrim berada. Ia lebih suka eskrim daripada susu yang baru saja di ambil oleh Sehun.

Ziyu melompat – lompat senang ketika box berisi seluruh merek eskrim sudah tak jauh lagi namun langkahnya –

Bruk – oh sial!

Ziyu menabrak seseorang sehingga ia terjatuh atau lebih tepatnya terduduk. Orang yang ia tabrak segera berjongkok membantu Ziyu berdiri, takut – takut jika anak kecil di hadapannya ini menangis.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?"

Baru saja Ziyu ingin menangis agar tidak di marahi oleh orang tua di hadapannya namun ia urungkan karena melihat wajah yang sangat ia kenali bahkan tanpa sadar ia memeluk orang itu begitu erat.

"BABA!"

Pekikan girang Ziyu tentu saja membuat dua orang pria terkejut. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Ziyu tengah memeluk seseorang. Oke, mungkin kalau Ziyu memeluk kakinya waktu itu bisa ia maklumi tapi kini ia memeluk orang asing dan berteriak apa? Baba? Apa itu?

Sehun menghampiri Ziyu dan mecoba menarik tubuh mungil Ziyu.

"Ziyu! Tidak boleh memeluk orang lain sembarangan seperti itu."

Seperti angin berlalu Ziyu enggan melepaskannya. Oh ayolah, memeluk orang asing? Bahkan pria yang sedang ia peluk ini adalah orang yang melahirkannya.

"Tidak mau, Ziyu ingin memeluk Baba!" keukeuhnya semakin menenggelamkan kepala mungilnya pada perpotongan leher babanya.

"Ziyu jangan seperti ini." Tentu saja Sehun merasa tak enak oleh pria yang sedang Ziyu peluk saat ini.

"Tidak apa – apa." Ujar pria itu berusaha menenangkan Sehun.

"Namamu Ziyu ya?" Tanya pria itu membuat Ziyu mendongak ke arahnya. "Baba tak ingat Ziyu juga?" pria itu cukup terkejut melihat wajah mungil Ziyu yang sudah berkaca – kaca. Dia bingung.

"Kemarin ayah sekarang baba yang tidak ingat Ziyu. Sebenarnya ayah dan baba kenapa? Apa ini hukuman Ziyu karena Ziyu nakal tidak mau tidur siang tetapi malah pergi kerumah paman Huang?"

Lelehan airmata itu membasahi pipi gembul milik Ziyu. Sontak pria di hadapannya menghapus airmata Ziyu. "Sudah jangan menangis." Entah karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, pria itu memeluk dan menggendong Ziyu dengan gerakan menenangkan. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa takjub.

"Ziyu minta maaf, baba. Ziyu janji tidak akan nakal lagi." Ujarnya disela tangisnya. Pria itu menepuk punggung sempit Ziyu dengan pelan. "Iya, sudah jangan menangis lagi." Suara lembut itu membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Sayang? Ada apa?" Suara barithone itu mengejutkan Sehun yang sebelumnya masih terpesona akan pria yang sedang menenangkan Ziyu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Pria tinggi yang melebihi tinggi Sehun muncul dari arah belakang pria mungil yang sedang menggendong Ziyu. Pria tinggi itu menatap bingung sekaligus tidak suka melihat kekasihnya menggendong seorang anak kecil.

"Oh, Kris." Pria mungil itu menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati kekasihnya membawa trolly dorong milik mereka ang telah terisi beberapa kebutuhan rumah tangga.

"Siapa dia Luhan?" Tanyanya dengan nada kurang suka. "Kita harus cepat sayang. Mama menunggu kita." Tanpa memberikan kesempatan pria mungil yang ia panggil Luhan untuk berbicara, Kris langsung mendorong trollynya menuju kasir.

Luhan hanya bisa menghelakan napasnya melihat kekasihnya menghilang begitu saja kemudian tatapan matanya menuju bocah yang sedari tadi ia gendong, sambil memberikan senyum terbaikknya Luhan berkata, "Maaf Ziyu, aku harus pergi."

Perlahan Luhan menurunkan tubuh mungil Ziyu yang sempat dapat berontakan dari Ziyu. Melihat itu dengan cekatan Sehun menghampiri Ziyu dan membawanya menggendongnya. Air muka Ziyu terlihat akan menangis kembali.

Luhan sempat tidak rela ketika ia harus menurunkan Ziyu namun ia harus kembali menyusul kekasihnya sebelum pria tinggi itu marah padanya.

"Baba ingin kemana?" Tanya Ziyu ketika Luhan akan berbalik. "Ayah! Jangan biarkan Baba pergi, yah!" Pekik Ziyu begitu memohon pada Sehun. Pria berwajah datar itu bingung harus bertindak apa. Ia benar – benar seperti orang bodoh ketika Ziyu memekik memohon seperti ini.

Luhan kembali menatap Ziyu lalu menangkup wajah mungilnya dengan lembut. Entahlah apa yang Luhan rasakan ia hanya melaksanakan nalurinya saja.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi Ziyu, tenang saja." Ujarnya begitu menenangkan. "Sampai jumpa." Lanjutnya dan langsung melangkah meninggalkan Ziyu dan Sehun yang masih mematung di tempat.

"Ayah tidak menghentikan Baba?" Tanya Ziyu di tengah sesegukkannya. Sehun menatap Ziyu prihatin. Ia juga ingin melarang Luhan pergi tapi apa hak nya? Memang Sehun siapanya Luhan? Oh astaga!

"Ayo kita kembali berbelanja. Tadi kau ingin es krim kan? Baiklah ayo kita beli." Ujarnya pelan seraya berjalan menuju counter es krim dan sebisa mungkin Ziyu menghentikan tangisnya karena teringat perkataan kakak laki –lakinya jika seorang laki – laki itu tidak boleh menangis terlalu lama tapi tetap saja Ziyu kan merindukan Babanya – sangat. Apa salahnya untuk menangis mencari perhatian lebih untuk Babanya tetap tinggal bersamanya?

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hello, ada yg ingat saya? ga ada kayaknya haha. okay, aku minta maaf karena menghilang tiba - tiba dan sempet berhenti menulis. kenapa? karena aku sibuk bekerja dan juga aku mengikuti sebuah les yang kadang banyak menyita waktu terus juga laptop aku tinggal di rumah -sekarang aku numpang di rumah tante dan disitu ada keponakan yg super nakal kalo aku ngeluarin laptop - jadi kalau pun mau update ff ga bisa tapi sekarang aplikasi ffn udh bisa upload story :D

thnksto Shenshey27 yg udh ngasih semangat kuterharu:')

so, mind to review?

ps: ff lain menyusul haha

 **Jakarta, 27 Maret 2017. 18:18**


	2. Chapter 2 - I Want Meet Baba!

Semenjak terakhir kali bertemu dengan Luhan sikap Ziyu agak aneh – Sehun bersyukur malah, karena sikap Ziyu akhir – akhir ini jadi lebih pendiam. Tidak ada lagi suara manja rengekan khas Ziyu, setidaknya itu bukan masalah untuk Sehun karena ia bisa menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya dengan tenangnya.

Namun tetap saja merasa tidak enak karena bocah itu tidak bersikap bagaimana biasanya anak – anak seumurannya dimana lagi ibunya selalu menyuruhnya untuk mengajak Ziyu bermain ke taman hiburan namun selalu bocah kecil itu tolak dengan wajah lesunya.

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal melihat tingkah Ziyu yang menyebalkan seperti ini akan lebih baik ia merengek meminta sesuatu tidak dengan wajah murung yang setiap hari ia perlihatkan seperti ini.

"Kau ingin es krim?" tawar Sehun dengan nada bersahabat. Ia menatap wajah murung Ziyu yang sedang bermain mobil – mobilannya tanpa minat.

Sehun menghela napasnya. "Kau yakin tak mau? Ya sudah, lebih baik aku saja yang menghabiskannya." Sehun bangkit dari kursi yang tadi ia duduki dan dengan perlahan berjalan menuju dapur. Niatnya hanya akan menggoda Ziyu saja.

Si kecil yang sedang memaju-mundurkan mobil mainannya tanpa minat itu sebenarnya tergoda akan tawaran sang ayah tapi ia lebih menginginkan sang baba. Tapi sudah lama ia ingin es krim dan suara pelan itu berhasil menghentikan langkah sang ayah.

"Ayah?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Ziyu dengan tatapan bingung. "Bawakan untuk Ziyu juga." Pintanya dengan nada memohonnya. Tanpa di sangka Sehun tersenyum dan mengganggukkan kepalanya.

Langkahnya kembali ke dapur dan ke lemari pendingin, mengambil 2 cup es krim. Sejujurnya ini bukan pilihan tepat untuk membujuk Ziyu. Makan es krim di tengah musim dingin? Hell, jika ibunya lihat ia bisa di gantung. Sehun sudah kehabisan akal untuk membujuk bocah itu.

Sehun menyerahkan cup rasa cokelat untuk Ziyu dan ia sendiri rasa vanilla. Ziyu menerima es krim itu dengan perasaan senang. Ia bahkan langsung memakannya tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sehun.

Sehun yang memperhatikan anak kecil dihadapannya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. "Jadi kenapa dari kemarin kau murung terus?" Tanya Sehun . ya setidaknya ia begitu penasaran dengan kelakuan bocah itu.

"Ziyu ingin bertemu Baba lagi. Ziyu rindu Baba." Ucapnya begitu lirih. Sehun menghelakan napasnya. Seperti dugaanya pasti ini mengenai kejadian di supermarket itu.

Sehun memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghibur anak itu – mulai perduli eh?

Kalau di perhatikan lagi Ziyu mirip sekali dengan pria yang Ziyu panggil baba itu. Apalagi dua mata rusanya yang terlihat indah dan juga wajah kecil mereka yang begitu mirip. Jadi orang tua Ziyu itu yang sebenarnya siapa?

"Sehun-ah!!"

Sehun terkejut bukan main ketika mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dengan nada kelewat tinggi. Dan keterkejutan Sehun tidak sampai disitu, amplop dengan warna cokelat mendarat tepat di dahinya yang lebar.

"A-apa ini ibu?" Sehun mengambil amplop itu dan memandang wajah ibunya dengan raut membingungkan.

"Kau cukup pintar untuk membaca surat itu, Sehun-ah." Gumam ibunya yang terlihat kembali santai dan duduk di sebelah Ziyu yang sedang nikmat memakan es krimnya. Wanita paru baya itu menatap Ziyu aneh.

"Loh? Kok Ziyu makan es krim?" Tanya Ibu Sehun mengeryit tak suka dan dengan polosnya Ziyu menjawab. "Ayah yang beri, Nek!"

"Apa?!"

Sehun yang sedang membaca surat yang tadi diberikan oleh ibunya, terkejut mendengar teriakan sang ibu. "Ibu, jangan berteriak terus. Aku jadi tidak konsen membacanya." Gumamnya dan melanjutkan membacanya.

Wanita yang telah melahirkan Sehun itu mengabaikan perkataan Sehun dan mengambil es krim yang berada di tangan Ziyu dan jangan lupakan ekspresi merenggut Ziyu ketika es krim itu di ambil oleh Neneknya.

"Tidak bol – "

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

" – Eh"

Sehun membanting kertas tak berdosa itu dan memandang ibunya dengan tatapan meminta kebenaran.

"Ibu, katakan jika rumah sakit ini salah memeriksa – yeah setidaknya ini baru satu rumah sakit yang – "

"Apanya yang satu rumah sakit? Ibu meminta 4 rumah sakit berbeda sekaligus untuk memeriksa DNA-mu dan Ziyu dan itu semua mengatakan jika DNA-mu dan Ziyu 99% cocok, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun mengeryit tak suka kemudian ia memperhatikan amplop yang di dalamnya ada beberapa lembar hasil pemeriksaan dari 4 rumah sakit berbeda. Yang benar saja! Sehun adalah seorang ayah sekarang yang memiliki seorang anak laki – laki berusia 5 tahun di usianya yang baru 20 tahun! Oh sungguh sial nasibnya.

Tinggalkan Sehun yang sedang meratapi nasibnya. Ziyu menarik lengan baju neneknya dengan wajah memelas andalanya.

"Nek, Ziyu ingin es krimnya lagi." Pintamya di tambah bbuing – bbuing andalannya. Biasanya tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan jurus satu ini namun sepertinya tidak mempan di hadapan wanita paruh baya itu yang langsung menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak Ziyu sayang. Meskipun jurus bbuing – bbuing mu itu hampir meruntuhkan pertahananku. Tetap saja kau tidak boleh makan es krim di musim dingin, kau bisa sakit sayang."

Sekali lagi Ziyu dengan wajah merenggutnya. "Kalau begitu Ziyu ingin bertemu baba!"

"Eh? Siapa baba?"

Wajah ibu Sehun penuh tanda tanya. Setahunya Ziyu memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan Ayah bukan Baba – panggilan ayah dalam bahasa china.

"Sehun-ah, Ziyu memanggilmu ayah kan? Bukan baba? Siapa baba yang Ziyu maksud?" tanya sang ibu setelah menepuk pundak anak semata wayangnya. Sehun menghela napasnya.

"Seminggu yang lalu saat kami berbelanja di supermarket, Ziyu bertemu dengan pria yang ia panggil baba itu. Entahlah aku tidak tahu ada apa hubungan dengan mereka yang jelas Ziyu memeluk pria itu sambil menangis."

Ibu sehun tertegun. Sepertinya ada yang tak beres. "Apa pria itu kelihatan seperti pria yang memiliki orientasi yang menyimpang?"

"Maksud Ibu?" Tanya Sehun yang mulai aneh dengan pertanyaan sang ibu. "Ah, ya. Pria itu sepertinya memiliki kekasih pria juga."

Ibu Sehun menggangguk - anggukan kepalanya penuh dengan misteri sambil mengelus dagunya yang runcing seolah jawaban Sehun tadi telah memberinya sebuah petunjuk besar.

"Ibu kenapa?"

Sehun memandang sang ibu dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca dan sekaligus tatapan ingin tahunya.

"Sepertinya Ibu ingin bertemu dengan Baba Ziyu!"

"Ibu!!"

 **Present**

 **Our Destiny**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Ziyu**

 **Haowen**

 **YAOI! MPREG!**

Sehun menghela napasnya sudah hampir 5 kali. Ia hanya bisa menahan emosinya. Oh ayolah, sekarang ia sudah hampir terlambat untuk menghadiri kelas Im Saem – dosennya yang maha dahsyat jika ada mahasiswanya yang terlambat -. Beberapa kali juga Sehun mengacak surainya kesal.

Di hadapannya Ziyu terlihat begitu rewel tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian di rumah, oh jangan lupa salahkan Ibunya yang pergi mendadak pagi – pagi buta untuk membantu mempersiapkan pernikahan anak temannya.

"Ziyu ikut ayah!" pekiknya seolah tak terbantah dan semakin erat cengkramannya pada ujung baju yang di kenakan Sehun. Bantu Sehun dewa!

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut tapi ada syaratnya. kau harus menjadi anak baik selama disana." Finalnya. Sejujurnya ia tak tega juga melihat Ziyu menangis seperti ini tapi apa mau bagaimana lagi?

Ziyu yang mendengar itu langsung menghentikan tangisnya. Senyum secerah matahari merekah di wajah mungilnya. Kepala mungiknya langsung menggangguk cepat.

"Ziyu pasti tidak akan merepotkan ayah dan akan menjadi anak baik ayah!"

"Ya, memang harus seperti itu. Jangan merepotkan disana." Ujarnya kemudian mengambil tangan kecil Ziyu untuk menggandengnya.

Setidaknya Sehun masih memiliki hati yang baik dan tentu saja ini karena hasil tes DNA yang mengerikan itu. Ziyu telah resmi menjadi anaknya. Anak kandungnya kini.

Perjalanan untuk sampai ke kampus cukup memakan waktu jika harus menggunakan subway. Paling cepat 15 menit sampai ke kampusnya. Sehun masuk ke dalam subway bersama Ziyu. Ia melihat bangku kosong hanya ada satu yang membuatnya mau tak mau harus memangku tubuh Ziyu di atas pahanya.

Dengan tubuh Ziyu yang kecil memudahkan Sehun untuk memeluk pinggangnya agar tak terjatuh. Ziyu pun yang merasa iseng hanya bisa memainkan jari jemari ayahnya yang berada di pinggangnya.

"Ayah, kita mau kemana?" tanya Ziyu dengan nada polosnya.

"Ke universitas. Tempatku mencari ilmu."

"Apa disana ada baba?" Tanya Ziyu dengan cepat.

"Tidak ada."

Ziyu memajukan beberapa centi bibir mungilnya. Ia sangat berharap bisa bertemu babanya kembali. Ia sudah sangat merindukannya. Sejujurnya Ziyu masih bingung dengan keadaan disini. Sifat ayahnya yang acuh tak acuh dan babanya yang seolah tak mengenalinya.

"Ayah," Panggil Ziyu yang di jawab deheman oleh Sehun. "Apa anak yang nakal selalu mendapatkan hukuman?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya namun setelahnya ia menggangguk setuju. "Ya tentu saja harus dihukum supaya ia tidak melakukan hal itu lagi."

Ziyu mengangguk mengerti.

CKITTT...

Tubuh Sehun dan juga Ziyu terdorong ke depan secara mendadak untung saja Sehun dapat menahan tubuhnya dan juga tubuh kecil Ziyu agar tidak terjatuh.

Suara riuh dari penumpang lain membuat Sehun mengangkat badannya dan badan Ziyu untuk melihat yang sebenarnya terjadi disini.

"Ada kecelakaan di depan sana! Hampir saja mobil itu mengenai bus ini. Pasti akibat salju membuat jalanan semakin licin saja." Ujar seseorang yang entah membuatnya antara lega dan resah. Lega karena tidak ada kecelakaan di bus yang ia tempati dan merasa resah karena jalanan di depannya mendadak macet akibat kecelakaan yang mau tak mau harus membuatnya lebih lama lagi disini itu artinya siap – siap nilai D dari Im Saem.

Memikirkan itu Sehun tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Maka ia harus cepat keluar dari bus ini tak lupa menggendong Ziyu di punggungnya. "Pegangan yang erat!" ujarnya pada Ziyu yang masih menatap aneh sang ayah.

Berusaha lari sekuat mungkin dengan menggendong Ziyu di punggungnya itulah yang ada di pikiran Sehun. Perjuangannya memang sangat berat hanya untuk tiba di kampusnya. Tanpa memperdulikan riuhnya beberapa mobil polisi dan juga ambulan Sehun terus melangkahkan kakinya begitu cepat.

Untung saja jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh untuk mencapai kampusnya. Kakinya terhenti di kala ia telah sampai di halaman yang sangat luas di kampusnya. Deru napasnya yang terputus – putus membuat Ziyu merasa khawatir bukan main.

Apalagi keringat di leher Sehun yang kini lengan Ziyu rasakan begitu banyak meskipun saat ini udara sedang dingin.

"Akhir – nya sam – pai juga."

Sehun membungkukan badannya begitu terasa sekali jika kedua kakinya ingin lepas. Ziyu turun dari punggung sang ayah dan menatap ayahnya begitu khawatir.

"Ayah?" Panggilnya bernada khawatir sambil memegang lengan ayahnya.

Sehun tersenyum ketika anaknya memanggilnya dengan nada yang khawatir. Kemudian ia melihat arloji ang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Masih ada 5 menit." Gumamnya kemudian ia kembali menoleh pada Ziyu.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Melihat sekeliling halaman kampus. Lebih tepatnya mencari tempat atau orang untuk menitipkan Ziyu. Tidak sangat boleh untuk Ziyu masuk ke dalam kampus.

Dan memang dewi fortuna sedang berada di pihaknya. Itu dia si manusia bertelinga lebar.

"Chanyeol hyung!"

Lelaki tinggi yang di panggil Chanyeol itu langsung menoleh mendapati Sehun yang sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. Firasat buruk menghampirinya jika Sehun bertingkah aneh.

Sehun tersenyum lebar ketika ada seseorang yang tepat untuk menitipkan Ziyu. Tanpa banyak kata Sehun langsung menggenggam tangan mungil Ziyu menuju Chanyeol dan langsung menyerahkan tangan mungil itu untuk di genggam oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku titip Ziyu ya! Bye Hyung!"

Sehun langsung segera pergi dan memberikan Chanyeol bertanya sedikit pun. Chanyeol memasang wajah melongonya ketika seenak jidatnya Sehun menyerahkan anak kecil padanya. Sedangkan Ziyu hanya memasang wajah polosnya, ia mengerti jika ayahnya sedang ingin belajar yang artinya tidak boleh diganggu.

"Paman." Panggil Ziyu menarik tangan besar Chanyeol yang berada di genggamannya. Chanyeol tergagap menyadari anak kecil yang berada disampingnya memanggilnya dengan suara manja khas anak – anak.

"U-uh?"

"Ziyu lapar."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil makanan untukmu." Ujar Chanyeol kepada anak kecil dihadapannya. Anak kecil itu – Ziyu mengangguk cepat. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju counter makanan di kantin. Ia menghelakan napasnya pasrah jika jatah makan siangnya di ambil oleh makhluk kecil yang bernama Ziyu itu. Lagian Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun membawanya ke kampus lalu juga ada apa hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya?

Chanyeol menyakini jika hubungan mereka berdua hanya sebatas keponakan dan paman saja tapi setahu Chanyeol, Sehun tidak memiliki saudara manapun. Memikirkan itu membuatnya semakin pusing saja. Untungnya ia telah selesai kuliah hari ini.

Chanyeol menerima tempat makannya dengan sedikit senyumnya kemudian kaki panjangnya menuju di meja yang Ziyu tempati.

"Ini, makanlah." Ujar Chanyeol seraya menyerahkan makanannya pada Ziyu. Namun siapa sangka jika Ziyu mengeluarkan jurus merenggutnya.

"Suapi Ziyu, paman." Pintanya dengan nada memohon oh jangan lupakan sinar mata rusanya yang begitu menyilaukannya.

Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kenapa hari ini ia begitu sial?

"Kumohon, paman." Ziyu semakin menjadi dengan menambahkan jurus aegyo andalannya.

Chanyeol mendesah pasrah. Mau tak mau ia meraih sendok itu dan mulai menyuapi Ziyu. Jangan di tanya bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol yang saat ini menahan rasa malunya karena menyuapi Ziyu pasti mahasiswa lainnya akan menganggap ia sedang menyuapi makan anaknya. Sejujurnya Chanyeol itu adalah tipe orang yang sangat menyukai dan menyayangi anak – anak tapi harus sesuai situasi dan kondisinya juga.

Ziyu yang dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya untuk menerima setiap suapan yang Chanyeol berikan. Ziyu tidak ada niat untuk mengerjai teman ayahnya ini tapi melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sepertinya tidak mengenalinya juga mendorong keinginannya untuk mengerjai paman bercuping yoda itu.

"Yaa!! Park Chanyeol!!"

Anak kecil itu masih senang dengan perlakuan baik teman ayahnya itu tiba – tiba tersedak karena terkejut mendengar pekikan dari seseorang dengan cepat Chanyeol memberi air putih pada Ziyu.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau ingin membunuh anak kecil?!" Omel Chanyeol ketika pria bertubuh mungil bernama Baekhyun menghampiri meja mereka. Baekhyun – pria yang tadi memekik saat melihat kekasihnya – Chanyeol sedang menyuapi anak kecil itu masih menujukkan wajah kesalnya. Ziyu yang sudah sangat sabar dengan orang yang berteriak tadi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Kau sudah punya anak?! Jalang mana yang kau tiduri tanpa pengaman eoh?!"

Baekhyun berteriak lagi membuat Pria bermata bulat itu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Kesialan yang lebih kejam dari kesialan sebelumnya. Kekasihnya sedang dilanda kesalahpahaman dan ini adalah yang lebih buruk. Seluruh mahasiswa di dalam kanti menatapnya dengan tatapan "Heol! Menjijikan!" "Dia pria bejat"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya, ia juga memohon maaf pada orang lain atas kehebohan yang di sebabkan kekasihnya.

"Paman kenapa berteriak? Berisik tau!" ketus Ziyu yang sedari tadi merasa terganggu apalagi ia hampir mati tersedak karenanya. Sebelumnya Ziyu memang sangat suka berkata ketus padanya tapi tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya.

Baekhyun ingin membalas perkataanya namun lebih dulu Chanyeol membekap mulutnya dengan tangan besarnya. Baekhyun menatap protes ke arah Chanyeol.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, oke? Ingat perjanjian kita jika terjadi kesalahpahaman." Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol menghelakan napasnya kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari mulut mungil Baekhyun.

"Pertama, dia bukan anakku. Tadi Sehun menitipkannya padaku jadi mau tak mau aku harus menjaganya. Kedua, aku tidak pernah berhubungan tanpa memakai pengaman mengerti? Bahkan saat berhubunganmu pun aku harus memakai pengaman. Kau sendiri yang minta kan?"

Seakan paham, Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti setelah Chanyeol menjelaskannya lalu matanya beralih pada sosok mungil yang sedikit menjengkelkan – sejujurnya ia terpesona dengan Ziyu karena wajahnya yang imut itu.

"Jadi Sehun menitipkannya padamu? Setauku Sehun tidak memiliki saudara apalagi seorang keponakan." Gumam Baekhyun yang nampak berpikir. Chanyeol pun ikut memperhatikan Ziyu yang juga sedang menatap dua orang dewasa di hadapannya dengan tatapan polos. "Itu yang sedang kupikirkan juga, Baek." Timpal Chanyeol.

"Sifat ketusnya sama seperti Sehun, tapi anak ini tidak mirip Sehun sama sekali. Mungkin Ibunya yang terlalu manis." Chanyeol mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Baekhyun.

"Paman, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Ziyu yang membuat kedua orang dewasa itu kegelapan.

"Nama lengkapmu siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Oh Ziyu."

"Tidak mungkin," Pekikan kompak itu membuat Ziyu kembali terkejut. "Ayahmu itu Oh Sehun?" Ziyu pun menggangguk.

"Lalu Ibumu siapa?"

"Ibu Ziyu? Baba?" Ziyu mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Eh? Baba?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol begitu pun Chanyeol. Mereka berdua mengerutkan dahinya seolah baru saja mendapatkan suatu hal yang tidak masuk akal.

"Kau memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan baba? Apa mungkin Sehun pernah tidur bersama orang china." Tanyanya pada Ziyu lalu memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimatnya.

"Tidak. Ziyu memanggilnya Ayah dan baba itu yang melahirkan Ziyu."

"Ibu Ziyu laki – laki juga?" Ziyu mengangguk setuju.

"Apa?! Jadi Sehun meniduri seorang pria?!" Pekik Baekhyun tak percaya. Ya, Setahunya Sehun itu tidak seperti dirinya dan juga Chanyeol tapi tanpa disangka ternyata Oh Sehun itu –

"Tapi Baek, kau berpikir tidak? Usia Sehun baru 20 tahun sebulan yang lalu dan Ziyu sudah sebesar ini? Apakah tidak ada yang aneh?"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. "Tapi kan bisa saja? Pasti anak itu pertama kali mimpi basah di usia 13 tahun atau 14 tahun dan – "

Ziyu bosan mendengarkan ocehan dua orang dewasa di hadapannya. Ia sudah tidak bernapsu makan. Pandangnya mengedar keseluruh kantin ia berharap ayahnya cepat datang untuk menjemputnya.

Lalu pandangannya berpusat pada sebuah poster yang sepertinya baru saja di tempel di dinding kantin. Ziyu terfokus melihat siapa yang berada di dalam poster itu lalu sedetik kemudian matanya membulat lalu memekik begitu kencang.

"BABA!!"

Dua orang dewasa yang sedari tadi mengobrol terhenti mendengar pekikan si kecil Ziyu. Dan kaki mungil Ziyu berjalan munuju poster itu dan jangan lupakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Itu Baba Ziyu!" tunjuk Ziyu yang membuat dua orang itu memandang poster di hadapannya penuh selidik.

"Bukankah ini Luhan Sunbaenim? Oh dia akan mengelar konser solo. Wuah hebatnya."

"Baba Ziyu memang yang terbaik."

"Eh tunggu, Baba Ziyu? Luhan Sunbaenim adalah Baba Ziyu?!"

Ziyu mengangguk semangat. Baekhyun menatap wajah Ziyu dan Luhan secara bergantian. Memang mirip! Pantas saja Ziyu menyebut Luhan Sunbaenim dengan nama panggilan berasal dari China itu memang Luhan Sunbaenim berasal dari China juga. Jadi Oh – sialan – Sehun telah meniduri Luhan Sunbaenim?!

"Tapi – " suara Ziyu menggantung membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol penasaran. "Sepertinya Baba sedang menghukum Ziyu."

"Eh? Kok bisa? Ziyu nakal ya?" Ziyu mengangguk seolah setuju tebakan Chanyeol.

"Iya, seharusnya Ziyu mengikuti perintah Baba untuk tidur siang bukan untuk bermain. Ziyu menyesal, paman." Raut wajah Ziyu menyadi menyedihkan. Bibir mungilnya melengkung ke bawah matanya pun mulai berair.

Baekhyun segera memeluk Ziyu lalu membawanya pada gendongannya. "Tenanglah. Memangnya Baba Ziyu memberi hukuman apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Melupakan Ziyu."

"Eh? Mana ada hukuman yang seperti itu?"

Ziyu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa mengingat hukuman itu nyata dan terjadi padanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Baekhyun menepuk – nepuk ringan punggung sempit Ziyu sedangkan Chanyeol mengusap rambut Ziyu dengan sayang.

"Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun hyung? Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Ziyu? Kenapa Ziyu menangis?" Tanya Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang mereka. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati wajah super datar Sehun.

Dia sebenarnya mengkhawatirkan Ziyu tidak sih? Seketika Baekhyun ingin memukul wajah Sehun mengingat Sehun telah meniduri Luhan Sunbaenim hingga menghasilkan Ziyu.

Ziyu yang melihat sang ayah telah kembali pun langsung merengek untuk di gendong oleh ayahnya dan Sehun langsung menggantikan Baekhyun untuk menggendong Ziyu.

"Ziyu diapakan oleh pasangan idiot itu? Katakan."

Rasa ingin menonjok wajah Sehun bertambah. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengepalkannya di sisi pahanya tidak mungkin ia langsung menonjok wajah Sehun begitu saja.

"Ziyu ingin bertemu Baba, ayah." Pintanya seraya menunjukkan poster tentang konser solo yang akan di lakukan oleh Luhan di sebuah tempat. Sehun mengikuti arah tunjuk tangan mungil Ziyu.

Oh itukan pria yang di panggil Baba oleh Ziyu. Dia mahasiswa disini juga? Kenapa Sehun tidak sadar ya?

"Kau mengenal Luhan Sunbaenim?" Tanya Chanyeol lalu di jawab gelengan oleh Sehun.

"Yang benar saja!" geram Baekhyun hampir memukul Sehun jika saja tubuh mungilnya ditahan oleh kekasih besarnya. Ia kesal pada Sehun, kebohongannya ketara sekali.

"Aku memang tidak mengenal orang itu. Lagian aku kan tidak pernah tahu apapun yang berada di fakultasmu, Chanyeol hyung." Baru saja Chanyeol ingin membalas perkataan Sehun namun telah terpotong oleh Baekhyun.

"Oh – Jerk – Sehun! Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengenal Luhan sunbaenim tapi bisa menghasilkan Ziyu?!"

"Baekhyun hyung, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan tapi aku berani bersumpah jika aku tidak mengenal Luhan itu!" seru Sehun tidak terima.

"ayah," cicit Ziyu.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku dan Ziyu pergi. Terima kasih Chanyeol Hyung sudah mau menjaga Ziyu." Ujarnya seraya membalikkan badannya dan berlalu dari sepasang kekasih itu yang masih menatap punggungnya dan juga Ziyu yang sedang melambai kecil pada mereka.

"Ayah." Panggil Ziyu yang di jawab deheman oleh Sehun yang masih berjalan cepat. "Ayah tadi menyeramkan, Ziyu takut."

Sehun memberhentikan langkahnya kemudian menghelakan napasnya untuk menghilangkan sedikit emosinya. Lalu matanya menatap Ziyu yang memeluk leher Sehun begitu erat.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu takut." Ujarnya pelan pada Ziyu.

"Ziyu memaafkan ayah, kok." Sehun tersenyum kecil padanya kemudian menurunkan tubuh kecil Ziyu dan menggandeng tangan kanannya erat.

"Kau berat tahu." Candanya pada Ziyu. Si kecil hanya mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Padahal tadi Ziyu makan sedikit, ayah!" Sehun terkekeh kecil mendengar gerutuan Ziyu. Langkahnya ia lanjutan menuju pintu gerbang kampus.

Langkahnya terhenti karena Ziyu juga terhenti. Kemudian ia menatap apa yang sedang Ziyu tatap. Matanya seketika membulat di ikuti juga pekikan dari Ziyu.

"Itu Baba!!"

Sehun tersadar dari keterkejutannya ketika langkah kaki mungil itu semakin menjauh darinya dan mendekati pria yang sedang membaca buku di kursi panjang tepat bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar.

Senyum lebar terus saja mengembang di wajah mungil Ziyu. Oh jangan tanyakan seberapa besar rasa senangnya karena ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan rindu pada Babanya.

"Baba!" panggil Ziyu ketika ia sudah tepat berhadapan dengan Luhan yang sedang terfokus pada bukunya. Luhan yang menyadari ada seorang anak kecil di hadapannya langsung menutup bukunya tak lupa menandai halaman berapa yang sudah ia baca.

"O-oh. Kau anak kecil yang di supermarket itu kan?" Gumamnya. Ziyu tidak memikirkan sama sekali apa yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Pria mungil itu langsung merentangkan tangannya untuk di gendong dan seolah mengerti Luhan meraih Ziyu dalam gendongannya.

"Baba! Ziyu rindu sekali!" Ujar Ziyu dengan nada yang bersemangat.

"Ziyu kenapa bisa di sini?" Tanyanya menatap wajah Ziyu dengan tatapan bingung. Ziyu pun seketika ingat dengan ayahnya. Kemudian jari kecilnya menujuk Sehun yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Ayah belajar disini." Jawabnya secara pelan.

"Ziyu-ya! Jangan berlari seperti itu." Seru Sehun memperingati Ziyu yang kini terkikik di pelukkan Luhan tanpa memperdulikan peringat Sehun. Kemudian secara otomatis Sehun membungkuk pada Luhan. "Oh, halo Luhan sunbaenim. Maafkan kelakuan Ziyu."

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat sejak Sehun datang menghampirinya, memperingati Ziyu sampai akhirnya Sehun menyapanya kemudian ia terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak apa – apa dan juga tidak perlu terlalu sopan kepadaku. Aku sangat santai, tenang saja." Ujarnya dengan lembut membalas sapaan dari Sehun sementara Sehun sendiri menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah kemudian ia memilih untuk duduk di samping Luhan.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Luhan seraya menatap kedua mata tajam milik Sehun. "Oh Sehun." Jawabnya. Ziyu yang menyadari ada kejanggalan mulai memiringkan wajahnya kemudian menatap wajah Luhan dan Sehun secara bergantian.

"Baba tidak mengenal ayah juga?" Luhan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya, ini pertama kalinya aku tahu ayahmu." Kemudian suasana menjadi hening seketika karena Ziyu masih tidak mengerti situasi ini di tambah Sehun tidak tahu harus menimpalnya dengan kalimat apa yang bagus.

"Oh ya. Kenapa Ziyu bisa memanggilku Baba? Kurasa aku tidak pernah tidur dengan seorang wanita manapun." Tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

"Baba'kan hanya ditiduri oleh ayah." Bukan Sehun menjawab malah suara cempreng khas anak – anak lah yang menjawabnya dan jawabnya cukup membuat dua orang dewasa yang mengapitnya menjadi salah tingkah. "Ziyu juga suka melihat ayah memakan bibir Baba dan juga suka menggigit leher Baba seperti Vampir, ih seram."

Wajah dua orang dewasa menjadi memerah karena ucapan frontal yang keluar dari mulut mungil Ziyu.

"Si-siapa yang mengajarimu berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun yang memang cukup terkejut ucapan dari Ziyu.

"Ziyu tidak tahu." Dan tersangka yang telah membuat wajah Luhan maupun Sehun memerah akibat ucapan frontalnya hanya bisa memasang wajah polos tanpa dosa. Oh, yang benar saja anak sekecil Ziyu bisa berbicara seperti itu.

Luhan tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. "Tapi Ziyu-ya. Aku merasa ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan ayahmu jadi – "

"Oh bukankah Baba di suruh oleh nenek untuk datang menemuinya'kan ayah?" Potong Ziyu menghindari perkataan Luhan yang mungkin akan membuatnya kembali bersedih dan Sehun juga baru mengingat janjinya dengan Ibunya untuk mengantarkan Luhan padanya.

"Ah ya, itu benar. Apa setelah ini Sunbae ada waktu bebas?"

"I-iya tapi sebenarnya aku – "

"Ayo sekarang kita pulang bertemu nenek, yah! Ziyu mulai kedinginan." Sehun mengangguk kemudian bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggendong Ziyu. Kebiasaannya sejak perjalanannya menuju supermarket waktu itu. Jika Ziyu sudah mengatakan itu dengan rasa perdulinya ia akan memeluk Ziyu atau menggendongnya jika sedang di jalan. Yeah mulai merasa ada ikatan batin antara ayah dan anak. Itu menurutnya.

Luhan menghelakan napas ketika ia melihat anak kecil yang bernama Ziyu itu sudah berada di gendongan ayahnya. Ia ingin menolaknya tapi melihat Ziyu entah mengapa ia tidak tega makan detik ini juga ia berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti disamping Pria tinggi bernama Oh Sehun.

Wajah Ziyu tak ada hentinya tersenyum menatap Luhan dari balik gendongan Sehun. Dan seperti mantra ajaib senyuman Ziyu menular pada Luhan. Ia jadi gemas sendiri dengan pria mungil yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan baba itu.

"Luhan? Kau mau kemana?"

Langkah Luhan dan Sehun terhenti ketika ada pria tinggi menghalangi jalan mereka. Sehun menatap diam pria tinggi itu dan Luhan, dia tak henti mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena kelupaannya.

Kris, Kekasihnya adalah pria yang over posesif.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Hey, hey anyone miss me? ga ada kayaknya haha. abaikan. oke aku cukup waw karna respon ff ini di luar ekspetasiku. Thanks yg udh mau ngereview dan aku pikir kalian sudah cukup pintar untuk menebak tema cerita kali ini. last, buat kalian yang gemes sama ziyu /sama saya juga/ review lagii neeee /buing buing bareng ziyu/

 **Bogor, 15 April 2017. 09:40**


End file.
